


Rumor at the White House

by anaesthesia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaesthesia/pseuds/anaesthesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a rumor at the White House that Mr. President was gay. There was a rumor at the White House that Mr. President was fucking his secretary. However, nobody dared to ask or publish it to the press.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor at the White House

There was a rumor at the White House that Mr. President was gay. There was a rumor at the White House that Mr. President was fucking his secretary. However, nobody dared to ask or publish it to the press.

So, they continued mocking the danger of their actions.

His mouth bobbed around his hard erection, lewd sounds escaping through his lips as his saliva was becoming one with the salty juices of the man's above him. Hard grip on his hair was pushing him further down, his nose being tickled by blond hair as he sucked more, cheeks hollow around his cock, his movements becoming second by second more rapid.

"Levi-  I'm going-" The man said with difficulty between suppressed moans, pushing with his hand his head down. Levi grabbed his wrist, jerking away his persistent hand.

"Don't you dare coming into my mouth and not in my ass", he spat as he stood on his heels from the floor, where he was kneeling. "Mr. President." He spoke out those two words with sarcastic tone, a smirk mocking the flushed man before him, hair messed and cheeks red, breathing uneasy and fast.

He immediately worked on his clothes, throwing away his shoes and unfastening his belt as he stared at the blond throughout the whole progress. Soon enough his lower half was completely naked, wearing only his socks, his black suit-jacket and his open white dress-shirt. 

He took a few steps closer to him, leaning to press his lips against his too shortly and too lightly for the spoiled man as he protested with a sigh and tried to capture again his lips. Levi placed instantly his hand against his chest, pushing him against the soft leather of his chair, a sly smirk formed on his face.

He brought his face a breath away from the man's. "Ah, ah, ah... What did I tell you about you being impatient?", he scolded the man as he straddled him, both of his legs trapped between the big man's thighs and the chair.

"Levi, I'm sorry-" The man started pleading desperate, eyes wide open looking at him in anguish.

Levi brushed his fingers through his silk, blond locks before grabbing a fistful of his hair, shoving his head back forcefully as a gasp escaped from the man beneath him. He leaned closer,  their lips almost touching whilst he never stopped looking into his blue gems.

"Beg for it, Mr. President." He whispered, hot breath hitting on the blonde's lips as the man shifted uncomfortably beneath him.

Yet, he didn't say a word.

Levi pushed further down his head, knowing the intense pain he was causing to the man. He moved slightly above him, hips moving swiftly and elegantly as a moan echoed in the room. Levi grinded his rigid member against his, rubbing it gracefully and with slow movements.

"I didn't hear you." He said curtly, eyeing him with narrow eyes, smirking at his pathetic state.

"Oh- Levi-" A long moan stopped his sentence as Levi pressed his body against his, moving slowly up and down, bodies touching lightly. "Please, please, Levi. I want to fuck you, to fill your tight hole and come inside of you- to make you scream and moan and fuck you hard until you can't walk."

Levi smiled in triumph. He pressed his lips against his, drowning him into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Fair enough", he said as soon as they broke away, both panting heavily as a trail of saliva connected both of their lips. Erwin only after his permission moved his hands. He instantly grabbed both of his hips, smacking his pale body aggressively on his as he attacked his neck, leaving languished kissed and rest spots all over it.  

Levi leaned to the desk, opened the first drawer and withdrew from inside a condom and a small bottle of lube - almost empty. He smeared some quantity on his fingers and then stretched himself out, small fingers disappearing into his arse and moving quickly and efficiently. Erwin was sucking meticulously each nipple of his, scratching them and tugging them with his teeth and leaving red spots along his chest.

When he was ready he removed his three fingers and rolled the condom through his cock, rubbing some of the lubricant along Erwin's member, giving it after a few teasing strokes. Erwin's fingers dipped into his flesh causing a deep moan to leave from the raven's lips. Levi lifted from the chair, holding Erwin's shoulders firmly with his hands as Erwin guided him down to his throbbing cock. When his head entered him Levi left an anguish sigh as the man stretched him out- preparation was never enough with Erwin. He placed his forehead at the curve of Erwin's neck as he lowered his body, Erwin pushing him slowly down, kissing tenderly his neck.

Once Erwin's shaft was completely inside of him Levi shifted to eye him. He left a feathery kiss on his lips as he rose up, Erwin's hands supporting him through the way. He smacked against the man's base firmly, eliciting a long, deep moan from the man as he leaned to seal their lips together again into a messy, flaming kiss. He continued rising up and pushing himself down to his hardness, feeling every inch of his arse being completely stretched out, feeling Erwin's member with all its long and thick glory inside of him, filling him wholly as he was pounding on him relentlessly.

The moans of the man became louder, mixed with his own muffled cries of pleasure and the sound of flesh colliding against flesh.

"Levi!" The man screamed  his name again and again trying to kiss him between the wanton sounds he was making because of the man on top of him.

"Do you like that, Mr. President?", Levi asked, thrusting onto him harder.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Erwin cried out, his hands wandering through all the man's back, scratching the tender skin and leaving trails of red on their way.

Levi grabbed his hair again with one hand, tilting his head backwards. The man gasped in awe and clawed his nails deeper into Levi's flesh, a moan following after as Levi landed vigorously on him again.

Levi licked his mouth, his tongue brushing against his upper lip briefly as he ascended again.

"Do you want the whole White House to hear how much of a cunt slut you are, Mr. President?" Levi asked slamming after on him again. Erwin let out a hopeless moan as he thrust his hips upwards.

"Do you want them all to hear your screams?" He asked again as his free hand moved down to his own neglected erection, starting to stroke it frantically.

"Yes!" Erwin screamed near his neck, his lips abandoning Levi's pale skin just barely, only to articulate this word and then he attacked again his skin. He continued sucking him, creating scattered red spots all over the man's neck and shoulders.

"Do want the whole nation to know their president fucks his assistant in the oval office?"

"Yes!"

"Let them know. Scream for me, Erwin! Scream!"

The room filled with their incoherent screams and cries as they both came at the same time, Levi collapsing on top of Erwin soon after as Erwin held him close, hands laced around his waist. Levi rested his face on Erwin's chest, listening to the fast beating of his heart. He let his eyes close, drifting into the sweet abyss of nothingness that followed after the storm of emotions.

Erwin smiled, enjoying those little and rather rare moments of peacefulness the two men were able to have and share. He kissed gingerly his sweaty hair, squeezing the petite man into his arms.

"Oi, Erwin, let me go. Gross." Levi said, raising his head to meet his gaze. He kissed softly his cheek steeping away and, of course, Erwin let him do so - he was smart enough to not be a burden between Levi and his cleanness.

Levi quickly removed the condom and threw it at the trash as he cleaned himself with some tissues. He proceeded on wearing back his clothes, and making himself presentable as Erwin was simply staring at him and smiling.

"At least put your damned cock inside your underwear, Erwin." He hissed rolling his eyes as he pushed inside a hole the last button of his shirt.

"You love it." Erwin teased back, buttoning his pants.

"I don't when it's so pathetic." Levi said bluntly, striding across the room to get his notepad. Searching through it as Erwin was getting ready he said, "The next meeting will be here soon."

A knock on the door sounded, startling both.

"Guess they came early." Levi said, smirking in satisfaction at the spectacle in front of him; Erwin, who was trying to tie his black cravat and at the same time comb his hair with his fingers.

Levi walked towards the door, extending his hand to open the door. He tilted his head and looked at the terrified man - moving as fast as he could, hectic.

"Good luck, Mr. President." He said opening the door and ushering the group of people in. He winked playfully at the man behind the desk.

Everyone and no one knew. No one dared to speak out. Erwin didn't care. So, they continued playing around...

**Author's Note:**

> Excusez-moi for any mistakes!  
> If you findd any mistakes, let me know since this is not beta-ed.  
> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated.  
> byeeee ~ ٩(^ᴗ^)۶


End file.
